Some wireless networks may support both mobile station (MS) initiated handover and base station (BS) initiated handover. Different handover algorithms and/or criteria may be used by a MS and a BS, for example, for handover. In some cases, for example, a MS may initiate handover based on received channel quality or RSSI (received signal strength indication), e.g., performing handover to a BS having highest channel quality as received by the MS. Whereas, the BS typically has a wider scope, the BS may instruct the MS to handover to a BS to perform load balancing or reduce load on the BS, for example. In some cases, a ping-pong effect can occur where a BS may instruct the MS to handover to a target BS that is not the best serving BS (from the MS's perspective), only to have the MS perform a handover back to the best serving BS.